


and when I can finally be happy

by c4tb0yyyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4tb0yyyy/pseuds/c4tb0yyyy
Summary: tommy self harms and kills himself by overdosing on techs pills. tech , wil and phil find his body in the morning.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 70





	and when I can finally be happy

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING !!
> 
> suicide  
> self harm  
> death  
> pills

tommy sighs. the blood-stained pencil sharpener blade in his right hand glided across his pale skin. It was 3:37 AM and he was having a mental breakdown. He couldn't do it anymore. After 10 years of constant struggle, he needed a break. Maybe even a permanent one.  
He brought the blade to his wrist once again. He usually doesn't cut on his wrist/arm area, but he's run out of room on his legs. He laid onto of a towel, not wanted to ruin his loving adopted father's carpet. Blood dripped. He dragged the blade a few times more. He looked at it.  
It was the blade he begged РhiIza to get him. tommy said he desperately needed one for school, but in reality he wanted it because his last self harming blade broke. He forgot to clean it so, the blood rusted it , and it snapped. РhiI, being a easy-going man, complied.  
tommy laughed. How ironic. He was self harming with something that someone he cared for ( and that care for him ) bought for him. He thought about his family more. He felt bad because he was jealous. The family was happy . Even before he came . When he came , it all changed.  
He only brought chaos and bad things into the family. He disrupted the peace. He ruined it all. Tears flooded to his eyes. He wanted to end it all. He /needed/ to end it all. He got up , and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed 3 bottles of different kinds of pills , all full.  
He ran back to his room , not bothering to lock his door. He grabbed a coke and slowly took all the pills in one of the bottles. He didn't feel like taking any more. He grabbed the blade and slit his wrist , to finish him if the pills didn't end up working.  
He felt his world go dark. His vision swirled around him. He smiled. His last moments were not the best , but he's finally not tired anymore. No more pain. No more struggle. He was free. He could faintly feel the blood gushing out of his wrist. He cried , not loudly , but he did.  
He was gone in minutes. It was 4:57. РhiI gets up at 5:00 AM for some reason. Though today , Рhil woke up early to the strong smell of ,,, something metallic ? He followed the small trail of blood to the bathroom to his youngest sons room. Рhil knocked.  
He waited before opening the door. He horrid sight made his stomach twist. A heartbreaking scream fell from his mouth. Тесhnо ran to his side, not noticing his brothers cold, dead body infront of Рhil . A few seconds later , Wilbur ran in. He stared into the room.  
He saw Tommys bloody, mutilated body lying on the floor near the window. A smile was spread across the kids face. Wils stomach dropped. He turned around and threw up. He collapsed to the floor and choked on his tears. His chest hurt . So , so bad. His baby brother was gone.  
Тесh looked at Wil , and then finally looked up to see the lifeless body present infront of him. He froze. He looked around. Тесh saw three bottles of pills. With Тесhs name on them. He ran to tommy. He grabbed him and held him. He cried and screamed.  
He looked for any sign of life on tommy , hoping there was a way to bring him back. He sobbed onto his little brothers shirt when he finally realized there was no bringing him back. He was gone forever. He left , too early for anyone's liking, but he left. Oh god. How were they gonna tell everyone else. 

Oh fuck....  
Tubbo..

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!! I'll be posting more angst here soon :] - ur angsty catboy


End file.
